


Deep in the woods.

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky grew up in the woods, M/M, Slow Burn, Tennager au, Was lost but now am found
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: When Bucky was six years old, his family was in a car accident. Bucky has been living in the woods ever since. Ten years later and this group finds Bucky and tries to take him away from his home, Bucky howls and the wolves save him. Yep, Bucky grew up with the animals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again this idea came in the middle of me cooking dinner for my sister, because she was lazy. :\

Bucky was six years old and was in the back seat of the vehicle trying to read a book with his mother's help. The book was called "in the moutains." And Bucky loved the story. "Come on let's go on an ad-ad -vent." Bucky struggles with the big word. Winifred, Bucky's mother smiles. "An adventure." Winifred says smiling at her son. Bucky was always curious and sometimes it got him into trouble. "What's an adventure? " Bucky asks in a small voice. George chuckles. 

"An adventure is what we are on now. Nothing but us and letting the road takes us away." George says. Bucky looks at his father. "Will it be scary?" Bucky asks. Winifred giggles. "Well you have to be brave. Are you brave Bucky?" George asks. Winifred smiles. "Of course Bucky is. He is my little warrior." Winifred says and Bucky smiles. Just then a deer had hopped out and in front of the car. Bucky's father swerved and ended up in a tailspin. Winifred screamed and Bucky was confused. To Bucky, everything was in slow motion. The car wheel hit the ditch and made the car flip and rolled down the hill. Bucky's head hits the window and everything goes dark.

When Bucky reaches the edge of consious, Bucky whined. Everything hurted. Bucky opens his eyes and whines again. "Moma, Papa? " Bucky calls, but no body in the front seat answered the young boy. Bucky sniffles and reaches for his seat belt buckle. Bucky falls onto his back and slowly crawls out of the car. Bucky crawls to the front and shakes his mother's shoulder. "Moma wake up." Bucky says in a small pained voice. There was blood dripping from the ends of her hair. "Mommy, please wake up." Bucky says louder. Bucky shakes her again and Bucky starts to cry. "Moma! Wake up! Please! Don't leave me." Bucky sobs. Bucky looked around, where was he supposed to go? Bucky stands onto his feet and grabs his backpack. 

Bucky packs his clothes and grabs his book. Bucky puts the backpack onto his little body ad he sniffles. Bucky walks down the road. Bucky freezes when he hears a howl into the night. The bushes to his left moved and Bucky's fear spiked up. Bucky didn't think and just ran into the woods. Bucky ran and ran until he collapsed to the ground. Bucky cried once again. Bucky wanted his mom and dad. Just then a old white wolf comes out with three grey baby wolves running behind her. Bucky sniffles and scrambles back as far as his six year old body could go. The white wolf comes up closer to the young boy and Bucky squeezes his eyes shut. The female wolf sniffs him a couple of times, but then licks his cheek. Bucky's eyes fluttered open and he stares at the wolf. The female wolf tugs onto Bucky's sleeve.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Bucky asks. The wolf barks and walks off with the puppies. Bucky stands up and walks after her. "Wait up." Bucky says and the wolf waits for the boy. The wolves lead Bucky on until they hit a small cave. The white female wolf lets the younger wolves in first and then looked at Bucky. Bucky looks at her confused. "Are you waiting for me?" Bucky asks. Bucky knew she wasn't going to answer back, but he asked anyway. Bucky walks into the cave and the older wolf follows. Bucky looks around and sits down onto the ground.

After a couple of hours, the puppies yawned and curled up against their mother. Bucky honestly didn't know what to do, so he layed down on the other side of the cave, using his packback as a pillow. Not very comfortable, but better then nothing. The older wolf huffs and moves closer to the six year old boy. Bucky sits up and eyes them. Bucky might be six years old, but he still didn't trust them. The wolf lays down beside Buck and leans against him, offering her warmth. Bucky smiles and cuddles into her side. 

Bucky then reliazed that the old white female wolf has just accepted Bucky into the famiy. Bucky smiles. Everything was going to be okay. Bucky just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten years later**

"The woods was quiet. But everyone knows the tale of the lost boy in the woods. Lengend has it that only one person has seen him and that he was fast. That he runs with the wolves, strong as a bear, and that he jumps tree to tree! But if you are camping up there to be careful, i hear he calls the animals to attack you! " 

"Alright that is enough Clint." Says Phil from the front seat of the van. Steve and Natasha were zoned in on the story. They were all sixteen and was going to camp in the woods, up in the mountains. "How did you hear that story!" Tony asks. Tony's father was already in the town and waiting for them. The town was called _Riverside._ Clint looks at them. "It was on the main town webpage." Clint says scrolling through his phone and showing them. Steve raises his eyebrow. "Are you sure this is real?" Steve asks. Clint nods. Maria sighs from the front. "Come on guys, we are almost there." Maria says. Phil and Maria has been married for two years now and have been trying for a baby. 

 Phil looks ahead and sees the town up ahead. "Look guys, we are here." Phil says and laughs when the four tennagers practically plaster themselves to the window. They were more like six year olds than sixteen year olds. They park at the sheriff office. "You kids can wander, but be back here in ten minutes, you understand?" Phil says. Tony sets his watch and nods. Then the four tennagers races off. "This town is so cool!" Natasha says. The others nod. They were walking around when they heard a howl, following along with three more. "That my friends are the wolves." Says a man. The tennagers look at him. Clint gasps. "Your the guy that saw the lost boy!" Clint exclaims. The man smiles and laughs. "Yes, that is me. My name is Greg Dean. Want to hear the story?" Greg asks and all the tennagers sits down on the bench. 

"I was in the woods hunting for deer. When I ran into a creek, I was thirsty and the water was clean so I drank a little from it. But then when I looked back up, right ahead of me was a boy. He looked like fourteen or fiteen, had shorts on but had no shirt. Of course I called out and the boy looked at me strangely. The boy had long hair and had mud and dirt on him. But when the boy went to take a step forward there was a bark. A white wolf trots out and stares at me. Of course I was getting  nervous because wolves are known to attack, but she just made a noise in the back of her throat and the boy walks to her. The boy looks back at me but then runs off into the forest and the white wolf follows him." Greg says.

"Woah." Says the tennagers. "What did he look like again?" Steve asks. Greg smiles. "Well he had long brown hair thay ends at his shoulder, blue grey eyes, and I believe a tan? I'm not too sure since he had a lot of dirt on him." Greg describes. Phil honks the horn. "Come on kids! Time to go!" Phil calls. The tennagers stands up. "Be careful out there, you never know what can happen." Greg says and the four tennagers run off to the car.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~▪~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Bucky laughs as he runs through the woods. The white wolf barks. Her children were chasing after Bucky and they loved to play tackle. Bucky laughs but then straightens when he hear a twig snap. Bucky looks over and sees that it was a deer. Bucky stared at it. Bucky then felt a deep sadness come up and Bucky didn't understand the feeling. The wolf notices and nudges against Bucky and Bucky hugs her neck. Bucky had these nightmares about a car accident, but Bucky never understood them. Bucky then sees a human and Bucky hides behind the tree and looks at him.

Who was he? Bucky didn't know. Bucky stares as the man takes a silver round thing. (Compass). Bucky looks at it as he puts it away and takes a knife out. Now Bucky knew what that was and he hd behind the tree again. The man puts it down and turns away. Bucky quickly leans over and grabs it and hides once again. The man picks his bag up and walks off. The white wolf comes out of hiding and walks over to Bucky. Bucky turned the knife over and over in his hand. "This could be useful." Bucky says quietly.  Bucky only rarely speaks because he doesn't want him or his family caught. 

Bucky then walks into the cave and places it on a hgh rock so the other wolves can't get to it and hurt themselves. Bucky had a few stuff. Bucky sits down ad grabs the storybook that he had all his life. Bucky likes to read it sometimes before the sun goes down and eveything gets dark. Bucky sighs and puts it away. The white wolf comes with a branch that has healthy berries on it. Bucky smiles and grabs it gently.  "Thank you." Bucky says and eats them. Soon it was dark and Bucky notices and calls the wolves in, well more like a small howl. They all run in excited and slumps down. Bucky giggles and curls up against them. Bucky smiles as the white wolf licks Bucky's cheek softly and drifting off to sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Howard smiles and waves at the group. "Hey guys! I already set everything up." Howard says. Phil smiles.  "Great!" Phil says and the four teenagers run around. Tony smiles and brins the other tennagers closer. "Guys, we should look for the kid." Tony whispers. Steve frowns. "Come on guys, it's just a myth." Steve says and walks away. The others mumbles. "Tony! Did you take my knife again!" Howad calls out while looking around. Tony shakes his head. "I didn't take it! I have no idea where it is." Tony says. Howard curses. "Alright, if you guys see it, please give it to me right away." Howard says. "Okay!" They coursed. "Let's go for a walk shall we?" Maria says. "Sure, why not." Phil says and they walk off.

{---------------------------------------------------------------------}

Bucky was in the meadow with the wolves. The white wolf decided to take them to the meadow and also because Bucky looked at her. It was like she could read his mind and nods. 

Right at the moment Bucky was smiling and lauging as the younger wolves runs around and tackle each other. Bucky runs with them. Bucky sighs as they continued running around and sits down beside the white wolf. She nuzzles into Bucky and Bucky smiles. Just then Bucky hears a twig snap and Bucky whps his head towards the sound to see a group watching them. Bucky makes noise and the younger wolves runs off with the mother following. She stops and looks back. Bucky whines. "Go!" Bucky yells and she runs. "Hey wait! Kid!" One of the adults says. Bucky runs as the others follows him. Bucky wasn't going to lead them to his only family. 

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Steve was following behind the group and was kicking the rocks. "Man this is awesome." Clint says and laughs. Natasha pushes Steve. "Come on Steve! Learn to have some fun." Natasha says and Steve chuckles. Steve stops when he hears laghing to his left. "Do you hear that?" Steve asks. There was howls and laughter. Slowly the group heads towards the sound and hides in the bushes. Clint gasps. "So it is true." Clint says. 

Steve was speechless. The boy was beatiful. His smiles, the way he leans his head back and playing with the wolves. He did have a golden tan and Steve knees almost gave out when the boy grined. Howard goes to take a step forward when he stepped onto a twig.  The boy looks at them and he males a wolf noise? The wolves runs off and the boy looked back. "Hey wait! Kid!" Howard yells and he runs off and man was he fast. Steve books it after him and follows him. The others were behind running as well.

Steve stops when he sees the boy climb, and he climbed garcefully. The boy stopped and had no where to go. "Please come down. We won't hirt you!" Maria yells. The boy looks at them. The boy was curious, Steve could tell. The boy climbs down but not all the way and sits on a another branch. Phil steps up. "Where are your parents?" Phil asks. The boy looks at him. "How old are you?" Phil asks. The boy shrugs. He has no idea.

Phil notices this and sighs. "Can you at least tell me your name?" The boy thought about it. Steve thinking that if the boy is deciding to trust them or not. "My name is Bucky." He says very quietly. Phil looked confused. Steve leans over to him. "He said his name is Bucky." Steve says. Phil nods. "Can you please come down. We won't hurt you." Phil says. Bucky eyes them. Bucky then climbs down but stayed a fair distance away from them. Pil smiles. Howard stepped up. "Hey kid, did you take my knife? " Howard asks and Phil groans. "It's not thetime to ask that." Phil says. Bucky just looks at him. "Can I go home now?" Bucky asks,  kicking at the ground. Phil sighs. "Okay." Phil says. Bucky slowly walk to the direction of his home. "Don't follow me or there will be consequences. " Bucky nearly growls. Howard scoffs. "Did yo just threaten me boy?" Howard asks. Bucky eyes him once again.

"Yes, yes I did." Bucky says and smiles. Steve sees something flash in hs eyes. Playfulness.  Bucky was playing with him. Howard growls. "Try it again." Howard snarls. Bucky grins. "You get angry too easy. Oh and by the way seriously don't follow me or you will get hurt." Bucky says."That's it kid! Come here!" Howard yells and runs at him. Bucky looked hock for a second, then runs off. The others follow.  Bucky was not safe against Howard. Howard got close enough, by takeing a shorter way and pushes the kid.  However, Bucky just fell right down a small, tiny cliff and hits his head on a rock making it dark. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everybody, had a bad day because of a friend. But I will update!

Bucky eyes fluttered open to be in a room? Bucky blinks and looks down at himeslf. He was in this, what was it? Bucky looks at himself and finds that he is clean. Bucky was confused. Bucky looked around. Where was his family? Bucky looks at a corner of the bed and sees a red ballon. Of course Bucky didn't know what it was. Bucky looks at it. How the hell was it floating? Bucky hits it and it goes down. But then it goes back towards him. Bucky gasps and scrambles back, only to fall onto the floor. Bucky groaned. 

Bucky gets back up and shakes his head. Bucky had to get out of here in order to go back to his family. Problem was that Bucky had no idea where the hell he was. Bucky slowly walks to the door and peeks out the window. 

There was that adult male again, talking with a guy in a white lab coat. Then a tennager with blond hair and bright blue eyes walks up to them. "How is Bucky?" The tennager asks. Bucky stiffens and ducks when the tennager goes down to look at the door. Bucky looks around and sees a open space. Bucky runs to it and hit the glass. Bucky whines in fustration and sees this lever. Bucky looks at it and turns it the other way. Bucky smiles and mentally backs himself on the back for figuring it out quickly. Bucky then pushes on it, but doesn't open. Damn it. Buck then pushes it up and it opens. "Yes!" Bucky whispers and goes through the window and starts running.

{-------------------------------------------------------------------}

Steve walks up to Phil and the doctor. Steve had been curious and wanted to talk to Bucky. "Yes, so the boy is around sixteen years old. His full name is James Buchanan Barnes. We are still hunting for the parents files." The doctor explains to Phil. Phil nods. Steve clears his throat. "How is Bucky?" Steve asks. Phil smiles. "He is going to be fine, he is in that room." Phil says and points to it as Steve looks over. Steve nods and walks over to the door. Steve took a deep breath and opens the door, only to find a empty room. Steve was confused and looked around.

There was a open window. "Umm, he is gone." Steve says looking at them. "What?" Phil says and looks into the room. "We need to find him NOW!" Phil yells and everyone runs out of the hospital.

{°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•}

Bucky runs and runs down the road and stops when he hits the intersection. Where the hell was he? What are those things passing him. Bucky remembers being in one, but that is it. Bucky looks around and see that the others were walking on the side. Bucky runs and dodges the other people. Bucky looks around frantically. Bucky was panting, not out of breath, but he was panicking. Bucky wasn't going to lie that he was scared. Bucky sees the male adult and the golden blond tennager. "Wait!" The tennager yells, but Bucky was already running. 

Bucky ran and ran, but soon turned a corner and hits a tall wooden fence. Bucky tried to get over it, but it was no use. Bucky whined. Bucky trned and pressed his back against the fence when the tennager and male adult walks towards him. Bucky growl low in his throat. "Easy, my name is Steve Roger and this is Phil Coulson." Steve says putting his hands up. Need to get to family was the only thing that was running through his mind. 

Bucky looked at them with wide eyes. Bucky didn't know what to do. Bucky didn't know if the wolves would hear Bucky if he howled. Bucky whined and slide down the wooden fence. Bucky was going to have to play along, but at the right moment, Bucky will escape and get back to his family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update for you guys

 

Steve kneels down and talks softly to Bucky. "I know you ars scared, but we needto learn more about you. Come on, we can go to Maria's cottage." Steve says gently. Bucky looks up at him. "I just want to go home." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "I know, but how about this. You can stay with us for the night and then tomorrow you can take us to your home." Steve suggests. Bucky thinks about, then nods. Steve smiles and stands up. Steve holds out a hand for Bucky to grab. Bucky looks at it then back up at Steve. "It's okay." Steve says and niether Steve and Bucky notice tha the others have arrived. Bucky slowly reaches his hand up and puts hs hand into Steve's.

Steve pulls Bucky up and Bucky stumbles a little bit. Bucky cheeks burned. That was akward. Bucky looks over and see the rest of the group. Steve smiles. "Let me introduce you. This is Clint, Natasha, Sam, Ton, Maria,  Phil, and I guess you already met Howard. " Steve finishes and Bucky growls and hides behind Steve and away from the man who pushed him off the cliff. Steve looks behind him and grins. "Maria, can we go to the cottage?" Steve asks. Maria nods. 

{◇◆◇◆◇◆◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆}

Maria opens the door of the cottage and Bucky looks inside. Bucky was confused. Where was he? Bucky looked down. "Alright, I have enough rooms for all of you, so Steve what about you led Bucky to your room and get him some clothes." Maria says. Steve nods. "Come on Bucky." Stevesays. Bucky looks at them. Bucky does not fully trust them, but Steve is the nicest so far. Bucky follows Steve up the stairs.

 Steve opens a door and Bucky looks inside. Bucky looks around. Steve smiles as he closes the door. "Alright, do you know what size you are?" Steveasks. Bucky shugs. Steve chuckles.  "You don't speak a lot. It's okay. I understand, now my clothes might be a bit big on you, but it will have to do." Steve says and opens this door? Steve noticed the confusion. "It's a closet where you put your shirts and sweaters inside." Steve says. Oh okay Bucky hums. Bucky looks inside. "Wow that is alot of shirts? Is that what they are called?" Bucky asks. Sgeve laughs quietly. "Yes they are called shirts. You should talk more, I like your voice." Steve says. Bucky blushes.

At the end, Bucky has jeans on with a caramel colour sweater on. The sweater sleeves hung over Bucky hands and Bucky loves it. Steve smiles. "You look great!" Steve exclaims. Phil knocks on the door. "Hey dinner is ready and look at you. You look great." Phil finishes.  Bucky smiles a little bit. "Let's go shall we?" Phil says. Steve nods and walks out of the room. Bucky ws a little slower, since he didn't fully trust Phil just yet. 

Once Bucky was down the stairs and walks into the dining room. "Wow, you look good." Natasha says. "Thank you." Bucky says quietly. Phil pulls a chair out and Bucky sits down on it. Phil smiles and sits down beside Maria. Bucky was sitting beside Steve and Clint. Bucky looks down at his plate. What ws this? Bucky looks at the others and sees that they are using these things that has spikes on it. Bucky picks it up. "That's a fork." Steve whispers. Bucky nods and stabs at this thing. Steve was helping Bucky out by showing Bucky how to use the fork. Bucky looks back down at his food and sighs.

"What is this?" Bucky asks and everyone stops. "Umm that is chicken with a salad on the side. Have you never have it before?" Maria asks. Bucky shakes his head no. "What did you eat?" Clint asks. Bucky brings his family up without noticing it. "The white wolf, or well my mother brough me berries. They were healthy of course." Bucky says but then drops his fork. "That is cool. How is it being raised by animals? How sure do act like them." Howard says. "It's awesome. You get a lot of freedom until you guys came along." Bucky says bitterly. Howard chuckles. Bucky huffs, his appetite suddenly gone. 

"Well, I think it's cool." Clint says. "No it's not. It's stupid. Those wolves will be hunted down soon enough." Howard finishes and Bucky stands up. "I'm not hungry." Bucky says angrily and storms off. Bucky growls and closes the door shut and hard. Bucky sniffles. Bucky wasn't going to cry, his family is safe. Bucky goes over to the window. Bucky sighs and looks at the stars. This was his favorite part of the night. Bucky would just lay back and watch the stars. Bucky puts a piece of his long hair behind his ear. Bucky sighs and eyes the bed. Steve had told him earlier what it was. Bucky crawls onto it and covers himself with the covers. Bucky was tired and quickly falls asleep. 

_Bucky was back into this car. There were two adults in the front seat and Bucky was six years old. The male chuckles. "A adventure is what we are on now, nobody around us and just letting the road take us ahead." The male says. Bucky remembered now. The male was his father and the female was his mother.  Or well he thinks it was. Bucky didn't know anymore. "But you have to be brave. Are you brave Bucky?" The male asks. The female giggled.  "Of course Bucky is. He is my little warrior." She says. This was the part where the deer hops in front of them and complete sadness runs through him._

Bucky shoots up and someone puts there arms around Bucky. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie. It was just a nightmare." A female voice says. Bucky looks up. I was Maria. Bucky makes a noise in the back of his throat and nuzzles into her. Bucky was okay. Bucky breathes deeply. "It's alright honey. We will help you." She whispers. "Thank you." Bucky says quietly and sniffles. Maria smiles and holds him just a bit tighter. Bucky sighs. Bucky felt safe in her arms. Bucky felt warm and safe when she was around. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had Amry Cadets all day yesterday

It was the next morning and Bucky was nervous. Bucky really wanted to go back to the wolves, his family, but these people were nice to him and Bucky was fighting with himself. Bucky sighs and goes downstairs. Bucky sits at the table and Maria smiles. "He Bucky how are you doing?" Maria asks. Maria tried hard not to get attached to the boy, but after last night she fell in love with him. Bucky gives her a small smile. "I'm okay." Bucky says quietly. 

Steve walks in. "Hey Buck." Steve says. Bucky looks acreem, but then looks down as Maria pts a plate in front of him. Bucky looks at the fork and tries to eat with it. Maria giggles. Phil walks in and smiles at the small group. "So what do you guys want to do today?" Phil asks once everyone was downstairs. "Give the kid to child services." Howard says. "Dad!" Tony snaps. Bucky was confused. "What is child services?" Bucky asks. Everyone looks at Bucky and Bucky blushes and looks down. 

"It's nothing sweetheart." Maria says. Bucky nods and looks at the others. "What about we show Gary. You know let Bucky meet him." Clint says. Natasha brightens. "Yeah we should." Natasha says. Phil smiles. "Alright, we can do tha first and talk from there." Phil says. Everyone finishes quickly and gets ready. Bucky looks at them and looks down at his half eaten food. Should he be rushing too? Maria was beside him eating as well. "Don't worry Bucky, eat up." Maria says calmly and continues to eat. Bucky looks at her then continues to eat. 

{□■□■□■□■■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■■□■□■}

Gary was at the park when the gang arrived. Clint runs up to Gary first. "We want you to meet someone." Clint says and Gary stands up. "Lead me the way." Gary says. Bucky was at the bench sitting beside Phil. Phil sees Gary coming and informs Bucky. Bucky stands up and edges closer to Steve. Gary stops and looks at Steve. "Gary, this is Bucky." Steve says. Gary smiles. "Do you rememer me?" Gary asks, amazed that he is seeing the boy again. Bucky looks him up and down. "You are the man that drank from the creek." Bucky says shyly. Gary brightens. "Yes I was. It is so good to see you again." Gary says. Bucky smiles and looks down. 

Gary chuckles. "Have they been treating you good?" Gary asks. Bucky nods. Gary smiles. "Well that is good. It must be hard for you, having to see all of these new stuff and wanting to go home." Gary says. Bucky smiles. "I'm glad you understand." Bucky says. Bucky kicks at the ground. "It is hard. I really miss home." Bucky says. Gary nods. "I understand, I really do." Gary says softly. Phil sighs. Maybe Phil could talk to Maria. They really wanted a boy and Bucky needs a family. Bucky looks back at them. "We need to go, I'm sorry." Phil says once his phone goes off. Gary nods. "It was nice meeting you Bucky." Gary says. "It was nice meeting you too." Bucky says. 

{《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》}

It was later on the day when Tony handed the phone to Phil. "It's the sheriff, he has news for you." Tony says. Phil looks at his wife Maria and they both walk into Phil's office. Phil puts the phone onto speaker. "What is the news sheriff?" Phil asks. "Yeah, i got the files and it ain't pretty. His name is James Buchanan Barnes, the kid has been missing for six years. Both of his parents are dead from a car accident." The sheriff says. Maria gasps and sits down. "Oh that poor boy." Maria says. "What are you going to do to him?" Phil asks. "That's the problem. I am most likely giving the kid to child services. They will be here in the morning." The sheriff says. Maria shakes her head. "He has a family." Maria says. 

"Wolves are not family." The sheriff says. "They are family to him. Bucky would have never survived out there without them. I was planning on letting him see them." Maria says. "Maria, I understand, but-" Maria speaks. "No buts, they are family." Maria says. The sheriff sighs. "Alright, but then you give him over when you guys get back." The sheriff says. "Alright." Phil says and hangs up the phone. 

"We need to tell Bucky." Phil says. Maria nods. "I understand. " Maria says and walks out of Phil's office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry everyone. I have been so stressed and the holidays, I was so busy! But now I have calmed down and should update on my stories more often. Thank you for hanging with me! I love you all!

Bucky looks up when Maria comes in. "Can I speak to Bucky for a minute?" She asks Steve and Natasha. They both nod and walk out of the room. Maria sighs and sits down. "Bucky sweetie, come here." Maria says and Bucky sits down beside her. "What's wrong?" Bucky asks. Maria sighs. "Your parents are dead from a car accident." Maria says. Bucky looks down to the floor. "I know, but I have another family, but I don't know why you won't let me back." Bucky says. "That's the problem. The sheriff wants you to go into Child Services and for you to live with another family." Mara says. Bucky stands and backs up. "No! You are not taking me away from my family!" Bucky all but shouts. Maria sighs, she was expecting this reaction. Bucky shakes his head when Maria stands up.

"Bucky, I want you to take me to see your family." Maria says. Bucky eyes her and Steve and Natasha comes in. "We want to see too." Steve says. Bucky sighs but then nods. "Okay." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "Thank you Buck. You have really learned to trust us and we trust you." Steve says and grabs Bucky's hand. Bucky blushes slightly. The two girls smiles. Natasha leans over and whispers into her ear. "I ship them." Natasa whispers. "Me too." Maria says and they both giggle quietly. They all got ready and got into the car. "Okay, you guys ready?" Maria asks. Bucky was excited. He was seeing his famiy again! Mara drives off and Bucky stares at all the trees and buildings that they are passing. Bucky looks over at Steve to find out that Steve was looking at him. Bucky blushes. Bucky didn't know what this feeling was. It was like he had butterflies in his stomach every time he looks at Steve and blushes like crazy when Steve smiles at him. 

Bucky looks down and Steve leans over. "Your blushing." Steve whispers and Bucky hides his face and blushes a even redder colour. "Shut up." Bucky says and Steve laughs. Bucky didn't onow what to do, somebody save him from this mess. Just then Maria stops the car. "Okay we are here." Maria says and Bucky gets out. "Thank god." Bucky whispers and looks back at the group. "Follow me." Bucky says and walks off.

After about twenty minutes, Bucky started making these noises in the back of his throat. "What is he doing?" Clint asks. Phil leans own. "I believe he is making these calling noises for his family." Phil says and Clint nods. Just then a wolf pounces onto Bucky. Bucky laughs and hugs the wolf. "Guys this is my brother." Bucky says and the wolf growls slightly. "Hey it's okay, you can trust them." Bucky says and the wolf looks up at Bucky. The wolf nods and walks off. "Come on, I show you where we sleep." Bucky says. The group follows Bucky. Bucky smiles and the wolf nuzzles into Bucky's hip. Bucky scratches behind the wolf's ear and the wolf leans int his hand. "I miss you too." Bucky says. "This is amazing." Phil says looking around and sees the cave. A white wolf comes out. The wolf barks and Bucky runs to her and hugs her around the neck. "Momma." Bucky whispers and the wolf whines and licks Bucky's cheek. "Mom, this is my friends. They won't hurt us, this is Steve, Clint, Sam, Natasha, Maria, Phil, and Tony." Bucky introduces and points at each of them. The white wolf walks over to Steve and smells his hand. Steve gently pets her muzzle and the white wolf looks at Bucky. Bucky blushes and looks down. The white wolf eyes dance in amusement and barks.

Bucky whines and his sister trots over and bumps his leg. Bucky roll his eyes. "Wha are you guys saying?" Tony asks clearly interested. Buvky blushes once more. "Ummm, well my mom likes Steve and my sister here is teasing me." Bucky says. "Your sister is teasing about you abut what?" Clint asks. Bucky groans. "That I should date the guy." Bucky says and blushes once more. Nataha giggles. "I ship you two." Natasha says. Bucky hides his face in his hands. "Od this is embarrassing. " Bucky mumbles and everyone cackles. "Thanks a lot mom, I blame you for this." Bucky says. The white wolf licks Bucky's cheek. Bucky smiles and looks at Steve.

Steve has this look in his eyes and Bucky's heart skips a beat. Bucky then looks down. He knows what this feeling is. Bucky had like a major crush on Steve. God that is even more embarrassing. Then all of a sudden everyone freezes when they hear a gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun , dun! I left this at a cliffhanger. I promise I won't wait so long next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone freezes when they hear a gunshot..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter. I am sorry! Evryone will have a happy ending I promise!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! Keep them coming!

The gunshot rings into Bucky's ears and nothing but cold runs through his veins as a body hits the ground. Bucky gasps and sees that the white wolf, his mother falls to the ground whining in pain. "NO!" Bucky yells and runs to her side. "Momma!" Bucky wails and puts the wolf's head onto his lap. Phil looks up to see that it was Howard who shot the gun and was smirking with the gun propped up onto his shoulder so it was aiming upwards towards the sky. "I told you that they were going to be hunted down." Howard says. "Dad! What the hell! Why did you do that!" Tony yells.

 Howard shrugs and aims at a younger wolf. Bucky yelps and growls low in his throat and the younger wolves run into the cave for saftey.  Howard curses. Bucky whimpers and pets the white wolf's head. "No momma you can't leave me. You promised." Bucky whimpers and watches as red spreads through her beautiful white fur that is so soft and warm. Bucky looks into her eyes. She opens and closes her eyes slowly. She whimpers and slowly closes her eyes. And her chest stops rising.  She was dead. Bucky stares at her. "Momma wake up, wake up." Bucky says slowly. Bucky sobs and hugs her neck. "I can't lose you too." Bucky whispers and sobs into her. 

Phil punches Howard and grabs the gun. Everyone else looks down. Maria stares at the boy. Bucky looked at her if she had betrayed him and planned this all along. The two younger wolves comes out and howls for the fallen loved one. Bucky sniffles and whines. The two younger ones nuzzles into Bucky. "It's okay, I will protect you." Bucky says to the younger two. Howard chuckles. "No you won't. " Natasha smacks him. Hward hisses in pain. Bucky shakes and cries along with the wolves,  mourning for their dead mother. Steve kneels down beside Bucky and touches Bucky's back. "Bucky I am so so sorry." Steve whispers. Bucky shakes his head. "Did you planned this?" Bucky hisses. Steve was taken back from Bucky's sudden anger. 

"No, we would never." Steve whispers. Phil sighs. Howard takes a chance and calls out. More men hop out and throws nets onto the two younger wolves. Bucky gasps and grabs a thick piece of wood and smack one of the men in the head with it, successfully knocking the man down. Bucky yells. "Leave my family alone!" Bucky yells. Howard grbs Bucky and hits Bucky in the head. Bucky was dizzy and tried to get out of his grip. "Don't worry, you will be givn to child services and your supposed  **family will die."** Howard says. Bucky gasps and whimpers. Bucky was too wak to do anything. Bucky whines and calls out but tge rest of the group was tied down. _When did they get tied?_ Bucky questions. Bucky was passing out. Bucky could tell, he was just so tired. Bucky whines and tries to fight bu his body just won't move. 

Bucky whines again. Bucky's breathing was slower too. _Did they drug me?_ Bucky questions. Bucky had read this book about drugs and alcohol and was horrified to even think about it. Bucky flutters his eyes and finally drifts off to a black dream. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Bucky kinda becomes a cold heart creepy person in this chapter but in the next, Steve will talk to him. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments!   
> Next update soon!

Bucky whimpers and open his eyes. He was in this hospital?  _Is that what people call it?_ again. Bucky mind is so foggy. "Hello Bucky, how are you feeling?" A lady asks. Bucky whines in distressed.  _Why is everything so foggy?_ Bucky mentally whacks his brain for his brain to get rid of it's dizziness. What, the gunshot, his mother falling to the ground whining. She died inshis arms. They betrayed him. They let Bucky trust them only to lead Howard right to her and killed her. And now Howard is going to kill the rest of his family. Bucky's sadness quickly turns to anger. He prmised his mother that he will protect them and that is what he is going to do. Bucky acted like he was still a confused kid till the lady left. Once the door was shut Bucky gets out of bed.

Bucky growled. Bucky opened the door and looks around the hallway. Good it's empty. Bucky slips out and walks in a direction and stops when he sees Phil and the others. "Bucky!" Steve says happily. Bucky glares at them. They betrayed him. Bucky bets that they were in Howards plan. Phil stands up frowning. Howard comes in. "Oh good the kid is awake." Howard says. The lady passes him with a cart of tools and Howard is walking towards him fast. Bucky sees the knife?  _What the hell is that? Eh it works._ Bucky grabs it right as Howard reaches him. Bucky swings it and it stabs into Howard's shoulder. And hard. Bucky pulls it back out and kicks Howard in the back of the knee and holds the knife to his throat. 

"So, you were going to kill my family uh! Maybe I should just kill you!" Bucky hisses. Everyone has stopped and stared at them. Phil takes a step forward. "I wouldn't move. One move and he's dead. But you're probably going to die anyway." Buck says. "Bucky it wasn't supposed to happen like that. Howard followed us and we are so sorry." Steve says. Bucky turns his glare to him. "And how the fuck am I supposed to believe that! I see the way it is. Get the poor kid to trust you, make him bring you to his family and killthem all." Bucky snarls. Bucky was pissed. They killed his mother and they are going to suffer from it. Tony steps up. "Look! You already stabbed my dad with a scalpel,  just let him go." Tony says. 

Bucky snorts. "Really? After what your father did to my family? How does it feel to be his son. I bet pretty disgusted,  or ashamed, or are you proud that he did it. Maybe you are just like him!" Bucky growls. Tony sighs.  "Look, my dad can be a jackass and I hated what he did. You are pretty cool and want to be your friend." Tony says and Bucky snorts. "No hear me out. But he is my only family left. I lost my mother and he is my only family left. You still have your brother and sistr. You are protecting them, and that is a fantastic brother!" Tony says. Bucky shakes his head.

"Look Bucky you are angry, I understand. You lost your real mother and father to a crash and you made a family again and lost your mother. You have suffered so much and you don't deserve it. You deserve to be happy." Maria says. Bucky glares at her. "How can I trust you at all?" Bucky asks. "I don't know honey, but please don't do this." Maria says. Bucky was shaking with the amount of anger he has inside. Bucky brings the knife and brings it closer to him. "You don't deserve to live,  but maybe if I take something away from you, you will understand." Bucky whispers and sees Howards girlfriend. Howard follows Bucky's line of sight. "Don't you dare you little son of a bitch." Howard hisses. Bucky digs his fingers into the stab wound on Howard's shoulder. Hward cries out. Bucky doesn't know why but it feels good. "I suggest you be nice to me, if you do not want me to kill a close friend of yours." Bucky says innocently,  even though he is far from it.

 Howard whimpers. "Not so cocky now uh?" Bucky says loudly so everyone can hear. "That must be so shameful since a sixteen year old is making you like this. So scared and lost on what to do. I bet you are regretting what you did now uh?" Bucky asks smirking. Howard starts to cry. "I'm sorry,  just please don't kill me or anyone else. They didn't betray you! I followed them! Just please let me go." Howard crys. Bucky smirks. "Alright. I let you go, but you have do to this one thing. Leave me and my family alone." Bucky bargins.  Howard nods. "Consider it done!" Howard sniffles. Bucky lets go and steps back. Howard scrambles towards his son. Bucky glares at them and walks off. "Oh and if I were you." Bucky stops and holds up the bloody scalpel.  Bucky smiles at it. "Don't follow me." Bucky says and runs off. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I was going to update this earlier but then I had chores to do! It might be a different time where you are because where I am it is 11:39 pm. But here it is! The chapter you were all waiting for!

Steve tried to follow Bucky but Phil held him back. "Don't, he will only hurt you. He doesn't trust anyone." Phil says when Steve tries to fight back. "But we need to tell him." Steve says. "He needs to cool down." Maria says. "I get it Steve, you are worried about him but so are we and the best thing to do is give him some space." Maria says. Steve slumps. "Okay, I understand." Steve says. Maria smiles. "Once he calms down, then we can try to talk some sense into him." Maria says. Steve nods but then the door opens. A older man walks up to the desk and Maria curses. "Who is he?" Steve asks.

"He is Alexander Pierce, he is a evil man. When he wants something he won't stop until he gets it. He runs a organization called Hydra and he wants the world to burn." Maria says. Phil clenches his fists and asks nicely. "Alexander, how nice of you to come, but may I ask why you are here?" Phil asks. Alexander smirks. "Phil Coulson is it? Nice to meet you but I hate to say that you don't need to know and that it is my business only." Alexander says. Phil raises an eyebrow. "Sir I hate to say but with your jock, Brock Rumlow is here, it usually means that you are here for someone." Phil notices. Brock smirks. "We are here for a kid, he has potential and already is trying to kill peeople." Brock says. Maria gasps. "James." She whispers. 

"Exactly, now excuse me." Brock says. Natasha and Steve stand in front of him. "I don't think you are going anywhere." Natasha says. Brock raises his eyebrows. "And what a tennager like you are going to do about it princess?" Brock questions. Natasha eyes darkened. Oooh Brock had just said the wrong thing, nobody calls Natasha a princess. She is no where near one. Natasha punches Brock in the throat and kicks him in the balls. "Never EVER call me a princess again or I will do far worse." Natasha threatens. Clint and Tony claps and cheers. Alexander frowns. "Now that is a disappointment, Brock I thought you knew better. I heard you never piss a tennager off, especially a female." Alexander says. Natasha puts her hand on a hip and smirks. "And no you can't have my friend." Natasha says. "A friend, but last I heard he doesn't trust any of you. You're not a very good friend then. " Alexander says. 

Natasha frowns. Clint huffs and Tony stomps in front of Alexander. "That is because it is my father's fault. Bucky will kill you if you enter that room." Tony snarls. Alxander laughs. "Well, then he will be great for my organization. I have already kidnapped his supposed 'brother' and sister'." Alexander says. "What did you say?" Asks a voice and everyone looks beind them. Bucky still holding the scalpel was standing in the doorway and if looks could kill, Alexander would be so dead by now. Alexander smirks. "Ah you must be James Buchanan Barne by also known as Bucky. I have your family so if you come with me. We will set them free." Alexander says. Bucky growls. "Show me proof, just so I know that you are not lying." Bucky says challenging Alexander.  
"Easy enough." Alexander says and pulls his phone out and taps on it for a few times and shows Bucky the screen. It was a live feed of the two wolves in separate cages with muzzles on them so they won't bite anyone. Bucky glares at Alexander. "You are feeding them right? And you better not be hurting them!" Bucky seethes.But this time Brock was standing now that the pain has passed and snorted. "We are not hurting them, but if you don't come with us, then we will toture them and will die a slow and painful death." Brock says. Bucky stares at them with wide eyes and looks down at the floor. Steve steps up. "They are bluffing don't do it." Steve says. Alexander smirks. "And how do you know that. Oh and we will." Alexander says. Bucky makes a pained sound in the back of his throat. "If I go with you, then you will let them go right?" Bucky says. Brock and Alexander nods. 

Bucky takes a breath. "Fine I go." Bucky says. They bth grin and Brock grabs the zip tie and grabs Bucky's arms and ties them. "Just so you won't hirt anyone else." Brock says. Bucky nods and walks with them. The group watch with mornful expressions as Bucky leaves with Brock and Alexander.

A couple of hours later Steve and the others were angry and pacing around in the room. "We can't leave Bucky." Tony says. The other nods. "We need to go after him." Clint says. "But how? We don't know where they are." Natasha says. Tony smirks. "Done." Tony says and grabs his tablet. "While no one was noticing, I put a tracker onto Rumlow and it show up and ah ha! Here." Tony says and shows everyone the screen. "Tony you are a genius." Steve says. "Just how will we get there?" Tony asks. Clint jumps up. "I know a guy who will. He already met Bucky and cares about the kid." Clint says. Everyone nods and races out of the door. 

"Wait Hydra took the kid and you four are asking me to take you there so you can rescue Bucky?" Gary asks. "Yes!" The four tennagers shout in unison. Gary nods. "Okay, but we need to get ready, so meet at the park tomorrow at nine in the morning sharp." Gary says. The four tennagers smiles and each hugs Gary. They were ready and they WILL rescue Bucky from their evil clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! They make me smile every day


	11. Chapter 11

Steve finishes packing his bag and zipped it closed. Steve looked up at his desk and smiles when he picked up the photo. It was Clint, Natasha, Tony, Steve, and convinced Bucky to be in the photo as well. That was the day when Steve fell in love with Bucky just because he came into the room excited that he found something and wanted to learn everything about it. Steve laughs quietly. Bucky was wearing jeans, which he turned to love and a simple grey shirt. Steve remembers it like yesterday.

_Natasha, Clint, and Tony was in Steve's bedroom all laughing at something. "What about that time Tony wanted to go all out and the thing exploded in his face." Clint says and they all laughed again. Tony scowls but joins in the laughter anyway. "Hopefully Bucky will stay, he's cool." Says Natsha. Everyone nods. Bucky runs in. "Oh my god what is this and how does it work!?" Bucky says all excited. They snicker. Bucky puts the camera onto the bed and he stares at it. "You love to learn things huh?" Tony asks. Bucky looks at him. "Yes, and I really want to know what this is. " Bucky says. "Well it is a camera and you take picture wih it, here I'll show you." Natasha says and picks up the camera. She leans over and shows Bucky how to turn it on._

_"We should take a picture of us." Clint says and everyone agrees. "How do we do that?" Bucky asks. Steve looks at Bucky and sees the sparkle in his stormy blue grey eyes. Steve heart skips a beat. Steve is totally in love with Bucky. "Okay so you see this screen? You lift the camera up and see how we all fit." Natasha says and Bucky nods. "Bucky should take the picture! You press this button here when we are ready." Tony says. Bucky lifts it up and everyone smiles. "Okay, everybody smile." Bucky says and snaps the photo. Phil comes in and laughs. "You taught Bucky how to use a camera. I can ink that photo so everyone can have one." Phil says. "Can you show me how?" Bucky says getting excited again. "Of course, follow me." Phil says and they walk out of the room._

Steve smiles and puts it down. Natasha comes in. "It's time." Natasha says and Steve walks out of the room with her. They met down at the front door. "Let's go." Steve says and they walk out. "I left a note for Phil and Maria." Tony says. "Good idea Tony thanks." Steve says. "Alright lets go." Gary says once he pulls his car up. Everybody hops in and they drive off. 

"So where do we go?" Tony asks. "The doctors put a tracker onto Bucky, just in case he ran off when he woke up. It is still active." Clint says and takes his laptop out. "Wait how did you know that?" Natasha asks. Clint looks at them. "I hacked into the hospital archives. " Clint says shrugging. They snicker. "We are here." Gary says and parks in front of a warehouse. They look at it. "Are you sure this is the place?" Steve asks. Gary nods and they get out of the car. "So, we walk in there and sneak around." Tony says. They nod and sneak inside. "Window." Natasha whisper and Gary opens it and sneaks inside. "All clear." Gary whispers. The rest hops inside. 

"okay we split up, here are your walkie talkies and report to me when you find Bucky." Gary says and they nod. They split up and went seperate ways. Steve opens a door and sees cells. "I see prisoner cells." Steve reported. _"Then look inside them."_ Gary says and Steve looks inside. _"I have found the wolves."_ Natasha says. Steve looks around and looks in the last cell. "Bucky?" Steve asks and the boy looks up. Bucky looked scared. "Steve? What are you doing here they will kill you." Bucky says and Steve opens the cell. Steve catches Bucky as he falls. "I'm not leaving without you." Steve says. "Just let me and the wolves go we will get out of here and you will never see us again." Bucky says pleading. 

"No. I don't want you to go." Steve says and cups Bucky's cheek. Bucky leans into it. "Steve?" Bucky asks. "I don't want you to go because I love you." Steve says. Bucky stares at him then smiles slightly. "Really?" Bucky asks. Steve just leans over and kisses Bucky. Bucky inhales and shivers. Bucky never has been kissed gefore and he had no idea what to do. "Just relax." Steve whispers and kisses Bucky again. Bucky did just that and wraps his arms around Steve. They pulls apart. "Let's get out of here." Steve says and helps Bucky walk. "What happened to your leg?" Steve asks watching Bucky limp. "They broke it so I couldn't run." Bucky says and hisses out in pain. Steve picks Bucky up. "You know how to shoot a gun?" Steve asks. "They showed me. They said I was going to be a weapon." Bucky says and grabs the gun and aims. Steve was carrying Bucky bridal style and was slowly walking. "Natasha found your brother and sister they are free." Steve says. Bucky nods and puts his head onto Steve's shoulder. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sadly however the minute Bucky's leg was better him and the two wolves disappears. Everyone was scrathcing there heads trying to figure out how they did it. Steve was upset but he knew Bucky was going to come back, he just could feel it in his bones. Steve and the others were upset but Phil and Maria seems even more upset. All four teenagers reliazed that the two adults was growing onto Buck and maybe one day he could e apodted and have a real family. 

Bucky however when he returned to the cave with the wolves they were working together. It was closing into darkness and Bucky orders them to the cave. A wolf drops the book onto Bucky's lap. Bucky smiles and flips through the pages. But once he hits a particular page the two wolves put their paws onto it. Bucky eeads the sentence. "And together they were a family again." Bucky reads aloud. The wolves whines and nudges Bucky to the entrance of the cave. Bucky was confused until he reliaze what they are doing. 

"No! I'm not leaving you two. You guys are my family." Bucky says feeling sadness hit him. "The brown and gray wolf puts his forehead onto Bucky's and looks into Bucky's eyes. "Can I at least visit? I know I'm not like you guys and I know I should be with my kind but I grew up with you. I can't just leave you two." Bucky says starting to cry. The wolves nuzzle into Bucky and Bucky hugs them and cries. Bucky whines feeling lost and confused but he picked up his book and started to walk but then looks back at them. The two wolves howls and Bucky howls with them, sounding like a real wolf. Then Bucky runs off and towards the house. 

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

Maria finised washing the rest of the dishes and sits down at the kitchen table and cries. Maria wipes at her eyes and grabs the photo of her and the young boy. Bucky wanted a photo with everybody and he was smiling wide with Maria. Bucky looked so happy that it made her heart hurt knowing she might never see him again. But then she looks up when she sees a shadow moving towards the house. "Phil!" Maria yells and walks out onto the front porch. She siles and runs off. "Bucky!" She exclaims and they both hug. Bucky clings onto her and whines softly and nuzzles into her. "Oh sweetie, I knew you were coming back I just knew it." Maria says. Buvky looks at her and she notices the book he was holding. She picks it up and looks at it. "Is this the only memory of your parents?" Maria asks.

Bucky nods and he just hugs him. "But I now have a new family." Bucky says. Maria pulls away just has Phil pulls Bucky into a hug. "Who is your new family?" Maria asks. Bucky smiles softly. "You two. If you want me. Bucky says feeling nervous all of a sudden. Maria smiles and kisses Bucky's forehead. "Yes! I was going to ask if you wanted to be our son." Phil says. The four teenagers were watching and hearing every single word and was desperately trying very hard not to cry but failing miserably. Bucky just smiles and hugs them both. Phil laughs. "I take it has a yes then?" Phil asks. Bucky nods. "Yeah!" Bucky says. Maria hugs him once again and this time Bucky cries. "I miss having a family." Bucky says.

"You don't have to worry about that again." Maria says. Just then the four teenagers runs over and hugs Bucky. "I knew you were going to come back!" Natasha exclaims. Bucky shyly walks over to Steve. "I'm sorry I ran off. They were the ones to convince me to be with you guys." Bucky says. Steve smiles and pulls Bucky in for a hug. Bucky clings onto him. Steve kisses his cheek. "Come on, you must be tired." Maria says. Bucky yawns and nods. The others laugh and all suffled into the house.

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

It was the morning when Bucky, Phil, and Maria drove over to the office and was approved to be adopted. Bucky was offically Phil's and Maria's son. Bucky was happy he finally had a family. But Bucky knew he would never forget his first parents and the white wolf that had cared for him. Bucky walks into his now official bedroom and flopped himself onto the bed. Bucky looks up has Steve walks inside. "Hey." Steve says. Bucky smiles and Steve sits down beside him. 

"Did you really mean it?" Bucky asks. Steve looks at Bucky confused. "Did I really mean what Buck?" Steve asks. "Do you really love me?" Bucky asks very quietly. Steve smiles. "Of course I mean it." Steve says softly and gently brushes his lips aginst Bucky's. Bucky shivers and kisses Steve this time. Steve was surprised but then smiles. "You are a fast learner. " Steve says. Bucky grins. "But we have a serious conversation to do." Steve says. Natasha and Clint comes in. Buky looked curious. "School. You are going to have to be in our grade so tomorrow Phil and us teenagers are going to teach you." Steve says. Bucky gulps. "Uh okay." Bucky says. Steve grins and kisses his temple. "You can do it Buck. I know you can." Steve whispers and Buvky nods. "Let's do it." Bucky says feeling confident that e can do it. He knows he can.


	13. Chapter 13

It has been two months since teaching Bucky the important stuff like math, science, English, how to write a essay, how to calculate in your head, and etc. Bucky quickly gets overwhelmed but at night he writes itnall down in his notebook so on pratice questions he forgets something he just opens the notebook and find the page read it over then get back to work. Bucky was a fast learner and is super smart. Everyone is proud of him and they believe that finally it's time for Bucky to go to school. They went shopping and got everything and Bucky was awed at all the choices he could choose. Bucky kinda felt stupid getting excited over a little thing but he couldn't help it. These things weren't in the woods. Not at all.

Bucky was nervous though. School. Bucky heard the stories of school and he just hopes that he can fit in. Bucky grins and even asks Maria to cut his hair short. Bucky wants to look good and he just hopes he will get friends. But finally today was the day. Bucky slams onto his alarm clock and runs out of bed. Bucky maybe got up a little too early but he didn't care and hopped into the shower. After Bucky gets dressed and plays with his short hair a little bit until he thinks he looks good. Bucky nods at himself in the mirror and walks into the kitchen. Maria smiles. "Well don't you look handsome." Maria says. Bucky grins and sits down. "I hope I can fit in." Bucky says shyly. Maria sits down beside Bucky. "You will trust me. You will make new friends and get all of the attention." Maria says. Bucky smiles. 

Just then the four tennagers comes in nd man were they loud. "Don't you guys go home. Jeez you are loud." Maria says. They laugh. "We are going home after school we promise." Tony says. Bucky looks at them. "You guys ready for school?" Asks Bucky. "I guess so. Let me tell you, schol sucks." Tony says. Bucky looked confused. "School sucks?" Bucky asks looking at Maria. "Tony! Jesus, no honey some kids just don't care if they get no where in life." Maria says glaring at Tony. Tony snorts. "Nope! I am going to have billons of dollars and be the most richest and smart man in the world!" Tont exclaims. Bucky giggles. Maria rolls her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Maria says. Everyone laughs has Tony pouts. Steve looks out the window. "The bus is here!" Steve says. Bucky throws his shoes on and grabs his bag. Bucky grabs his lunch and kisses Maria on the cheek. "Thanks!" Bucky says and runs out the door and after the others. 

Maria sighs. Phil comes out. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Phil asks. Maria looks at him. "I just hope Bucky has a good day at school." Maria says. Phil nod. "I bet he will." Phil says and kisses her cheek making Maria smile. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||《》|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||《》|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||《》|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The bus ride was interesting. There was a lot of loud kids on the bus but he notces that the girls were staring at him and when he looksat them they giggle. Bucky looks at Natasha. "They think you are cute." Natasha says. Bucky raises an eyebrow. "Okay." Bucky says grinning. Natasha laughs. "Yeah soak it up. The girls think you are hot." Sam says. Bucky looks at him. Steve laughs. "Sam Wilson nice to meet you." Sam says sticking out his hand. Bucky shakes it. "James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky." Bucky says. Sam raises his eyebrows. "Your the missing kid." Sam says. Bucky laughs. "Yep, I lived in the woods since I was six, so about ten years." Bucky says. "Oh shit, for real? How did you live?" Sam asks. Bucky didn't reliaze that the bus ride has become silent and was listening to Bucky. "I was raised by a beautiful white wolf. Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Tony found me." Bucky says.

"Wow. So you were raised by wolves?" Sam asks. Buck nods. "Exactly." Bucky says. "That is so cool!" Exclaims a girl. "The name is Darcy Lewis!" Darcy says. Bucky shakes her had. Bucky smiles makin her blush. "James Barnes, butmyou can also call me Bucky." Bucky says. "Bucky?" Darcy asks. "I think it was a nickname from my middle name Buchanan. " Bucky says. "Cool." Darcy says. The bus stops in front of the school and everyone gets off the bus. Bucky stares at the school then looks over at Steve. "Lets go." Steve says and leads Bucky inside. Bucky looks around amazed. There was a lot of kids but Bucky noticed that he is being looked at but then looked at again. Bucky must look good if people are giving him a second look. 

Bucky looks at his schedule. Math, English, French, and Science. Bucky frowns. Steve looks at his then Bucky's. "I have three of your classes. I have Biology insted of Science. Bucky nods. "French? What is French?" Bucky asks. "A different language. It sucks." Steve says. Bucky hums. "Eh, what's the wrose gonna happen right?" Bucky says. 

Bucky did great in Math. He understood it perfectly and could tell some people were jealous. English was okay. Bucky did have to asks a couple of questions but overall he did good. French was awful. Bucky as so confused. How the hell do people do this Bucky didn't want to know. But finally lunch was here and Bucky was walking with Steve and Darcy. "You should meet the rest of the group!" Darcy excalims and grabs Bucky's hand and drags him over to their table. "Guys this is James Barnes, but call him Bucky." Darcy says and sit down. Steve, Natasha and Clint sits down and Bucky sits down beside Steve. "Bucky this is Thor, Jane, Bruce, and Loki." Darcy says and each rases their hand when Darcy called their name.

"Thor and Loki?" Bucky asks confused. "Our parent are fans of Greek Mythology. " Thor says. Bucky smiles. "Buck was a nickname from my middle name Buchanan. " Bucky says. "Hey look itswolf boy. WWhat's wrong the wolves died on you." Snarls a boy. Bucky whipped around and glared at the boy. Bucky stands and walks over to him. "What about you back off." Bucky growls. The boy flinches back but still smirks. Bucky has grown up by being intimate and getting animals to back off. "Or what? You will bite me?" He snarks. Bucky growls and pushes him back. "I am not a dog and tu will back off before I do something stupid." Bucky snarls. "Woah easy guys, come on and yes Bucky will hurt you. He almost lilled my father with a scalpel because he killed the white wolf." Tony says. The boy pales and runs off. Bucky just sits down nd eats like nothing just happened.

"That was Jack Rollins. He always thinks he is so tough." Jane says. "Yes well he is going to get himself killed if he doesn't shut that mouth." Bucky says calmly. Jne grins. "I like you, you're awesome." Darcy says. Loki nods. "I don't like a lot of people but you can be on my friend list." Loki says. Bucky smiles. "Great." Bucky says.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for the wait. 
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I love you all! ♡♡♥♥

Once Bucky got back he told Maria and Phil all about his day. About his classes, asking about the teachers, about Jack Rollins, and even about the bus ride. They both were smiling like crazy while Bucky rambled on and on about it. "That's great kiddo! Maybe we will go to the movies?" Phil says. "The movies?" Buck says confused. "Ah yeah we are going to the movies!" Maria says. "What is it?" Bucky asks. Maria smiles softly. "It is a big place where you watch movies that aren't out in the public yet. We can get popcorn and drinks to eat and drink during the movie." Maria says. Bucky looked curious. 

"I want to see it, can we go?" Bucky asks Phil. Phil chuckles and nods. "Yeah buddy, we can go." Phil says. Bucky smiles. "Which movie should we watch?" Maria asks. Buck shrugs. Phil grabs his thing? What is that? "That's a laptop dear. It is where you can research on things and play games on it, and all kinds of things." Maria says. Phil smiles then turns so all three of them can see the screen. Bucky stares at the selection with awe. "What one do you want to see Buck?" Maria asks. Bucky stared at the selection. Bucky couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed. "Uh you choose?" Bucky says. Maria smiles. "Okay how about we go see **Jurassic World.** " Maria suggests. Bucky looked confused but then nods. "I want to see what it is like." Bucky says. Phil smiles. "Well lets get going." Phil says and they get ready.

Okay maybe Buky was nervous. What if he didn't like it? What if he finds it boring? Bucky stops the lines of questions then thinks about Steve. Steve says he loves him ad kisses him but then act like nothing happened. Why? Did Bucky do something wrong? Was Steve lying? Was Steve making it some sick joke? Bucky's heart threatens to break at the last question. Bucky was scared. Bucky needs to talk to Steve at school tomorrow. Maria (who was driving), pulls into the parking lot. Bucky stares at the building. Bucky never seen a building so big before. That is a lot of people. Bucky feels his heart pounding and his nervousness rise up again. Bucky plays with the sleeve of his sweater. Phil looks back. "It's okay kiddo. It will be fun." Phil says and Bucky grins. Bucky hops out of the car and follows the older couple into the building. Bucky looks around at all the fancy lights and a area for gaming? Bucky sees people rushing by to catch there movie on time and others just standing around and talking. There was laughter, smiles, and giggles.

Bucky smiles and looks at Phil who was ordering three tickets. "Lets go buy some snacks." Maria says and leads Bucky to the snack aisle. Bucky looks at the collection and once again felt overwhelmed at the choices. Bucky looks at Maria. "A little overwhelming isn't it?" Maria asks and Bucky nods. "Can you choose again." Bucky says and Maria nods. "Of course, but we need to be careful. Phil and I have no clue what you are allergic to." Maria says. Bucky looks at her confused. "Allergic?" Bucky says in a questioning tone. "You get this bad reaction from eating or touching something. Like your skin gets itchy, or your throat swells, or even have seizures and end up in the hospital." Maria says and pays for the snacks. "I don't like the hospitals. I don't trust them." Bucky says in a small voice. Maria smiles softly. "And hopefully you won't go back." Maria says and Phil walks over to them.

"Is everybody ready?" Phil asks. Bucky nods and together the three walks into the room. Bucky looks around. There was so many seats! A lot of people were already there and was whispering to each other. Bucky just ducks his head down and follows Phil and Maria. They sit down and Bucky looks at the seat confused. It goes up and down? That is so werid. Bucky shrugs and sits down. "The move is about to start so if you need anything just whisper to me or Maria okay?" Phil says quietly to Bucky. "Okay." Bucky says. The lights dim and the movie starts. Bucky winces at the loud volume but quickly gets used to them. Has the move continies Bucky stares at it and just was amazed. How d people do that? It is so cool. Bucky drinks amlittle of his Pepsi thT he has quickly come to love and tries a few candy. Bucky liles the chocolate. Especially the chocolates covered blueberries.

Once the movie finishes Bucky was disappointed but loved it. They walk back to the car. "So did you like that?" Phil asks. "Are you kidding me? I freakig loved it! How do they do that? How do they get those things when they don't exist anymore? " Bucky asks. Maria and Phil laughs. "Well tose 'things' are dinosaurs and they make them. They make them and it takes months to finish it. Sometimes years." Maria says. Bucky was amazed. Bucky couldn't believe how amazing this world is. Bucky grew up in the woods and learning all about these things at once gets Bucky a little scared, overwhelmed, and sometimes feels like he can't breath but also Bucky loved to learn new things and soaks the information up. Bucky just has to as a million questions just so Bucky can learn has much has possible.

"I can't wait to tell my friends tomorrow about what I just learned. It is goig to be awesome." Bucky says excitingly. Maria smiles and grabs her husbands hand. "I love this boy." Maria whispers. Phil smiles has he continues to listen to Bucky getting excited about this movie. "Can we see another soon?" Buck asks. "Of course kiddo." Phil says. Bucky smiles. Phil leans over. "I love this boy too." Phil whispers and both parents smile. They finally gotted the boy they always wanted. Even though Bucky was sixteen, Maria and Phil couldn't be any happier.


End file.
